Off To Camp Hogwarts
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: Collection of stories for Camp Hogwarts. 1-Fort Building 2-Pottery 3-First Aid 4-Singing 5-Archery 6-Paintball 7-Kayaking 8-Scavenger Hunt
1. Fort Building

~Ron~

* * *

His life was over. His life just seemed to stop, to just shut down. He couldn't go on, he couldn't function. Fred was gone. He was gone. Ron was in pieces. It could've been him. It /should've/ been him! Ron deserved to die. He deserved to feel pain after what he did. Fred had done no wrong, just innocent pranks! He brought laughter to this world, Ron brought pain. Pain to Harry and Hermione for leaving them. Pain to his family because they knew it could've been Ron who was crushed. And they knew he should've been. Ron was trying to rebuild the Wizarding World with Harry and Hermione, but how he when could hardly fix himself up? All of his doubts, overwhelming him. He was breaking, cracking. He was supposed to be one of the three who was to help everybody rebuild themselves. He was a big figure now. But Ron had so much to just brush off to help everybody. How could he do that when his brother was dead? How could he just put that away to help everyone else? Now that he had fame, he suddenly wasn't expected to have feelings, to be affected by anything that happened. The magical world needed fixing, but so did Ron Weasley.

* * *

~Harry~

* * *

Harry was standing on dried blood. He had no idea whether it was the blood of someone on the light side, or the blood of the enemy. He didn't care by this point. He just didn't care anymore. He was only here because it was his job. He had to fix the world he destroyed. He didn't deserve to be standing there, at the ruins of Hogwarts. He should've died. He _wanted_ to die now. Sirius was dead, Remus and Tonks were dead, his parents were dead. Fred, Collin, Dobby. All dead. Because of him. Why did he have to be the hero? Why'd he have to be the one who lived? Why him? Why wasn't it someone who deserved it. Neville, perhaps. He was the one stayed and helped. He was the one who was the brave one. Harry was stupid. He should've thought to stay at the school. He should've help. But everyone would disagree. They would say he did a lot, hunting Horcruxes. But all he did was survive the killing curse. Hermione figured out where most of the Horcruxes were, Harry would be dead without Ron and Neville kept everyone safe and killed Nagini. He just shot the curse. Anybody could've done it. Harry didn't deserve the money he had or Ginny, his great girlfriend or Hermione and Ron, who without Harry would be dead. So Harry would spend the rest of his life rebuilding, working to fix the world he destroyed.

* * *

~Hermione~

* * *

She shouldn't be there. She should at least fifteen thousand kilometers away, in Australia, finding her parents. Why did she have an obligation to fix the ruins? She knew she was selfish, knew that some people didn't have parents now, but why should she suffer? She knew her parents were alive, out there somewhere, so why shouldn't she have them? Why should she not have parents just because some people can't? But _no._ She couldn't have a normal life with her parents because she was a _hero._ She had to help rebuild everything because... because why? She already did her part. The people who wanted her to build didn't suffer like her. They weren't on the run, they didn't have to erase their parents memory of them, they didn't have to live with the burden of the Horcruxes, they didn't have to see anything she had, had to experience the darkness of her deepest fears. They didn't know. She was the victim,. That's what they didn't understand. They didn't understand that she had problems too. She was just the invincible Hermione Granger to everyone else. Nothing could bring her down. Except it already had. She was down, down, down. She didn't know if she would ever be up again.

* * *

 _For Camp Hogwarts- Fort Building_


	2. Pottery

Mother's day was fast approaching on Lily Potter and she had no idea what to make her mother. Everyone was doing cards, or a breakfast in bed type of thing, but Lily and her brothers did that all the time.

No, Lily wanted something new, original.

Lily wanted to make _magic_ for her mum.

Her mum always had a big imagination. She imagined that she was a witch who went to a magic school in Scotland. She imagined that Lily's father was a famous wizard who killed the worst wizard of all time. She imagined that all of her family was magic as well.

And Lily wanted to make it real for her mum.

Which is how Lily found out about animation. She could make surreal things look real.

Like _magic._

But Lily knew she would have to wait. It would take years to make a world like that.

Right out of school, Lily worked on it. She worked and worked. She payed no attention to anything, even when things got hard. Real hard.

She worked and even _slaved_ away on this. It was for her mum. She would always say that. She worked on every little detail, from her father's special scar, to her mother described her childhood home, each bit of it. Animation was hard. But it was for her mum. It was for her mum. She would never forget that.

And then her mother fell ill. She was going to die. Lily was _broken._ Her mum, who she loved with all her heart was dying. And her present! She was nearly finished! She would just have to work twice as hard and finish before it was too late. Her mum had to see it.

Lily now worked twenty-four/seven to get it done. In the Hospital, her mum was nearly dead, always slipping in and out of conciseness. Lily worked twice as hard until she finished. She was finished. She just had to get to the Hospital to show it to her mum. She had to go.

Lily left straight away and arrived at her mother's bedside, holding a flash drive and her laptop.

"I made something for you, Mum," Lily said, opening the laptop and plugging in the flash drive. "Just watch."

On the screen appeared a young ginger girl dressed in black robes, running towards a brick wall. It looks as if she's going to crash but at last minute she disappears. The screen dissolves into a train platform that reads Platform Nine and Three Quarters. There's a scarlet train that's engraved with the words: _The Hogwarts Express._ The girl run onto the train, going to the school at last.

Then there's frames of the young ginger getting paler and gaunt and scared. Of the young girl realizing what her innocent-looking diary had done to her. Of the girl going to the Chamber of Secrets, of being rescued by her hero.

Then frames from Lily's father's part of her mum's story. Of finding Sirius Black, the evil villain, who wasn't so evil after all. Of him having to enter a Tournament and of her mother being scared to death.

Of the evil teacher and of her mum joining the secret club her father made. To prepare them to fight against the evil villain who was back. Then of her mum not understanding why her dad was learning from the headmaster. Of her mum not understanding why he and his two best friends had to leave, to not come back. Of her mum not understanding, but still fighting. Fighting for what's right. To protect the others. And winning. Because her mum was strong.

And then it was over.

"Lily, I want you to have this," Lily's mum handed her a parcel, which looked like it contained a book.

"I love you, Mum," Lily said, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Lils."

And the line went flat.

* * *

After years of grieving over her mum, Lily decided to open the package she had gotten from her mum.

It was a diary that held her mum's story. Lily stayed up into the night reading it all, crying from the memories.

But then there was a note at the end.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _You may think that this story is just that- a story. But that's a lie. Everything in this is true._

 _You see, after the Battle of Hogwarts, magic was lost. Magic was gone. Those of us who survived the battle still had it, but it could no longer travel. Magic was broken, somehow. We never found out if wizards in other countries could pass down magic though._

 _It's up to you whether or not to find it out, but I tell you this: be careful. You don't know the magical powers they can have. Be careful. I can't lose you._

 _I love you._

 _Mum_

Lily looked up from the book with a new understanding in her eyes. It was weird, magic really existing, but Lily wanted to find it. Lily was going to do it. She knew she could. She had her mother in her, her mother's spirit. It would guide her and make her magical, Lily was sure. She could do it. She knew she could.

* * *

 _I know, really bad :P For pottery_


	3. First Aid

Madam Pomfrey had never had a regular in her Hospital Wing until Remus Lupin came to Hogwarts. And not all of it was from his werewolf transformations. Some of it came from random things. Remus had a tendency to get sick often. He would get colds practically every other day and he had anxiety from school work.

He had to come to the Hospital Wing so often, he just wanted to know how to do it himself. Thus began Madam Pomfrey's Healer course.

It took hard work and dedication to become a healer. But Madam Pomfrey believed in Remus.

* * *

 **STEP ONE: DEDICATION**

Remus had to prove that he had dedication, that he could focus on something long term. This step Remus got through easily, as he was a five year (and counting!) member of the Frog Choir. But that's a different story.

Remus passed step one, easy as that.

* * *

 **STEP TWO: DETERMINATION**

Much like apparating, you had to have determination to become a healer. To prove he really wanted to be a healer (or mini-healer), Remus had to pass Madam Pomfrey's test.

Her test was her cancelling the lessons.

" _What!?_ " Remus shout when she told him. "But I _need_ these lessons!"

"Sorry, but I just haven't the time." But Remus kept on coming back, insisting that the lessons be back on. He seemed determined enough.

Remus passed step two.

* * *

 **STEP THREE: HERB KNOWLEDGE**

Most remedies were made out of herbs so to be a good healer, you needed to know them well.

To make sure Remus knew the herbs well, Madam Pomfrey told him to study up on them, then gave him a long test on them.

Remus passed the test (and step three) without any errors.

* * *

 **STEP FOUR: HEALING SPELLS**

One of the most important parts to healing was to know the spells and the only way to see if Remus knew them well was for him to preform them.

Not on real humans, of course. Never, what if he did it wrong? Madam Pomfrey's life would be over.

No, she enchanted a doll to be harmed like a human and respond to the spells like one too.

Remus preformed almost all of them perfectly, just a few kinks on episkey, the spell to stop bleeding. It stopped it but didn't wash the blood away like it should've. But that was fine.

Once again, a pass for Remus.

* * *

 **STEP FIVE: POTIONS**

Potions and Herbology were the two classes that you needed to know extremely well to be a healer, and while Madam Pomfrey knew Remus knew Herbology very well, it was time to test how he was in potions. To do that, she gave him a list of potions to make and had the best potions students watch him brew them.

"Lily? Severus?"

"We're supposed to watch you brew these potions, Lupin," Severus replied to Remus.

"Sev, call him Remus. Hello, Remus," Lily gave Remus a smile.

And so Remus worked for three hours straight, brewing the 10 potions he had to do.

And each was perfect.

Remus' fifth pass.

* * *

 **STEP SIX: INTELLIGENCE**

Becoming a healer was a lot like being just a normal muggle doctor.

You needed great intelligence.

This step, Remus didn't even have to do anything for. Madam Pomfrey just simply asked Professor Dumbledore for Remus' school records, and she wasn't disappointed.

For the past five years, Remus had gotten nearly perfect marks in everything. Very intelligent.

Six step passed!

* * *

 **STEP SEVEN: KNOWLEDGE OF THE HUMAN BODY**

For this Madam Pomfrey gave a few regular lessons, with Remus taking careful notes.

She made him memorize each of the bones of the skeleton, from metacarpal to patella to scalpel.

She made him memorize the different muscles and where they were, like how the hamstring was crossing and acting upon the hip and the knee.

She made him memorize all of the system and what they do. He knew everything from the integumentary system (nails, skin, hair!) to the respiratory system (all about the lungs!) and back to the digestive system (food from up there going to down there!).

He knew what gastrostomy meant (opening into the stomach for nutritional support) and what tonsils looked like.

He was very well prepared to look at the body.

Seventh step passed.

* * *

 **STEP EIGHT, THE FINAL STEP: TRAINING**

For the last two months of his fifth year, Remus trained like crazy. He cared for every student who came in, treating them and making sure they were feeling perfect by the time they left.

He started to see how hard Madam Pomfrey's job was and started to appreciate everything she did for him and for every student who came in her doors.

She did so much for this school, but Remus hardly saw any appreciation for her.

Even though he passed step eight, he didn't care as long as she was appreciated for what she did.

* * *

On the last day of school, Remus walked right up to the front of the entire school. He had prepared a speech.

"Hello? Hi. I'd just like to share with you all how lucky you are. You have this great woman, Madam Pomfrey to care for you each and every day. You all don't know how much she knows and how much she goes through to make sure you guys are healthy. I just want everyone to know how much she cares about you and how much she's under-appreciated. You should always say thank you to her, whenever you see. Without her, you all would probably have colds right now. Be thankful for her. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Remus concluded, turning to her.

He winked at her when he heard the rest of the school chorus 'Thank you'. He had made an affect he was proud of.


	4. Singing

First year Remus Lupin needed something to distract him with his 'monthly problem'.

He needed an activity to do, a club to join. So where he saw the poster advertising Frog Choir, Remus was interested.

His mum would bring him to church every Sunday and make him sing all the song, so his voice wasn't too bad from all that practice. Remus was sure that with a little help, he could be perfect. And how hard could training a frog be?

* * *

The title of the club was misleading. The title was _Frog_ Choir, so why did Remus need to get a _toad_ to join?

And toads were _way_ hard to train than frogs. They would always escape, they were too slimy and slippery. Remus had a bad feeling about this, but he had to go through with it. He was in it whether he liked it or not. The dreaded 'fine print' said that he must be a member for at least a semester.

Remus was stuck. _But hey,_ Remus thought. _don't knock it 'till you've tried it._

* * *

Remus had tried to keep it a secret from his new friends. They knew about his new toad, Norton, because Norton lived in their room, and having a toad was bad enough. But being in Frog Choir?

It was pretty nerdy. At least it would be to two of his new friends, Sirius and James who were rapidly becoming very popular in the school, basically the heartthrobs of their year.

If Remus was to admit to them that he was part of Frog Choir would make them laugh at him. Which would ultimately lead to the whole school laughing at him. He would become the school's laughingstock.

But then, at the end of the first semester, there was a required performance. Remus had to perform in front of the _entire school._

His secret would be out.

But maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Maybe he'd stand in the back where no one could see him.

* * *

Or maybe the head of Frog Choir, Professor Flitwick, would put him right in the front row because he was one of the shortest people in the group. But Remus knew he had to suck it up and do the performance. Remus knew that after, the semester would be over and he would be able to drop out of the club.

But Remus still had to do the performance, so on the big day, Remus got up there and sang his heart out.

And he saw, at the table on the far left, there was Sirius and James, cheering Remus. Was it mockingly?

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us you were in Frog Choir?" Sirius asked Remus later that night, James by his side. Remus had tried to sit far away from them after the performance.

"Oh, because it's just my mum wanted me to do it. Just for a semester. I'm dropping out."

"Why?" James asked, incredulously, Sirius nodding in agreement.

"Because, you know... It's not... cool," Remus replied, trying (and failing) to look cool.

James and Sirius both snorted. "Remus, _you_ aren't cool. And we're okay with that," Sirius started.

"We're still your mates," finished James.

"Really?"

"Really. Only if you don't drop out." Remus smiled.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Over the Christmas holidays, Remus got a letter from Professor Flitwick, inviting him back to the Frog Choir. Remus wasn't sure if he would accept.

He knew Sirius and James were accepting of it and he felt _amazing_ up on the stage, in front of everyone.

But what would returning mean? Would he be more stressed? Would he have less time for homework and even sleepless nights?

But what else would it mean? More fun, joy, distraction, which was the whole reason he joined in the first place.

Remus thought about it and decided.

He would stay in the choir.

* * *

"Remus!" Professor Flitwick beamed. "We are so happy you're back! You're one of our best singers."

Hearing that made Remus surprised. Him, over people with way more experience, was one of the best singers of the Frog Choir?

"For real?" Remus asked, eyebrows furrowed. Professor Flitwick nodded.

"'For real'," he confirmed, a bit awkwardly.

Remus beamed. "Thanks."

* * *

It was Remus' third year. His friends knew his secret but didn't care.

Remus felt amazing. He felt happy. He knew that he was accepted for who he was.

So when he got up on the stage for the last performance of the year, he put that into his singing. He sang from his heart and soul, the whole time looking at his three friends at the Gryffindor table, cheering him on.


	5. Archery

"Please Hermione?" Ron begged, once again. "Please come with me! It'll be fun! You love Muggle things!"

"I know, but Renaissance isn't my thing, especially not a 'Faire' of it."

"I finally take on an interest in something Muggle, and my girlfriend, who pushed me to do Muggle things, doesn't even like it with me," Ron sigh, trying to get pity points from Hermione. Hermione bit her lip.

"Fine, I'll try it."

"Yes!"

* * *

Ron stared at Hermione. Hermione stared at Ron.

"Who are you supposed to be?" They said simultaneously.

"I'm Bastard of Vendôme," Ron said proudly.

"I'm Joan of Arc," Hermione replied. Ron snorted. "What?"

"Nothing. If you don't know, I won't tell you." Ron looked more closely at Hermione's costume, and then it hit him. "Your hair! What did you do with your hair?" Hermione's hand flew up to her hair.

"I got a pixie cut. Joan had one. Why, you don't like it?" Hermione challenged.

"No, I-" Ron cut off at Hermione's daring look. "I love it. Let's go to the Faire, yeah?"

* * *

If Ron wanted to please his girlfriend, he would say he was loving the Faire. If Ron wanted to tell the truth, he would be groaning out loud.

The Faire was supposed to be super fun and everyone in Renaissance costumes and fun booths. It was the exact opposite. No one was in costumes and all the booths listed facts after fact after facts. It was super _boring._

Ron did read all the facts though. All the lists. Just to seem like he was interested. When were they going to get to the fun stuff, like sword fighting?

 _In the Renaissance, no women were allowed to fight. They were excepted to stay at home, clean, cook and bake and care for the children. A woman in war was never even thought of. It was a crazy idea!_

Ron laughed at that. "What?" Hermione said, who was seeming to have a better time than Ron.

"Nothing, just that," Ron said, pointing to the fact. "They had it right back then, eh?" Hermione read the fact quickly then turned around slowly to Ron.

"You think women can't fight?"

"Well, yeah. They bake, cook, clean and watch the kids while the men go off to war."

" _Oh really?_ "

"At least, that's how it should be. Women can't fight." Hermione clenched her teeth together.

"Let's see about _that._ Come on, _Ronald._ "

 _Oh dear,_ Ron thought. _She used my full name..._

Ron followed Hermione's footsteps to near the back of the Faire, circling around, looking for... _something._

"Ah-ha!" Ron heard Hermione's voice through a crowd of people who seemed to be watching something at a booth that was out of Ron's sight.

"Excuse me, pardon," Ron said, pushing his way to the front. And then he heard it. _Clink. Clink, clink. "_ Oh, no. Oh, dear. Hermione we're not going to," Ron pointed at the fight going on, reaching his girlfriend.

There was a fight. A _sword_ fight.

"Oh yes we are, Ronald. _You_ think girls can't fight, I think they can. One way to find out."

* * *

"Listen, 'Mione. We can talk it out. I'm _sorry._ Just please no. I was wrong. I don't even know _how_ to sword fight," Ron begged Hermione as they took their places on the makeshift arena, safe suit on in one case (Ron's), fierce look ready on the other case's face (Hermione's).

"Ready?" The conductor called. Ron shook his head violently. He was ignored. "On your marks, ready," Ron shook his head again. "set," Ron braced himself for his death. "go!" Ron heard a whistle sound and next thing he knew, Hermione was going straight for him, sword pointing faceward.

Ron might lose, but he would do it fighting. Ron blocked Hermione's shot with his sword, but, as he found out a moment later, that was beginner's luck.

Hermione then poked him four consecutive times in the back, moving like a butterfly, stinging like a bee. _No,_ Ron thought. _not a bee. Stinging like a scorpion. Very deadly._

Hermione kept on slashing in the air next, teasing Ron, making him paranoid.

"Please 'Mione, stop!" Ron cried, his sword falling to the floor. Hermione was about to make her next move. _Into his neck._ "I'm sorry, I really am! You were right! Girls-" Ron choked.

"Say it," Hermione threatened, moving the sword closer to his neck.

"Girls- girl can fiiiii."

"What can we do?" Hermione moved the sword even closer.

"Fiii. Fiii. Fiiiight. There, I said it. Girls- can fight. Now please get this sword away?" Hermione lowered the sword.

"Thank you. Now, let's go enjoy the Faire." Hermione and Ron got up and walked away, hand in hand.

* * *

Before they left, the person who ran the sword fighting booth found Ron and Hermione.

"Can I have a word with you?" he asked, pointing to Ron. Ron raised an eyebrow at Hermione but walked over anyway.

"Yes?" Ron asked.

"Dude, about your performance with the swords," the sword guy, as Ron named him, started.

"What about it?"

"Those swords you were fighting with? They were fake. You wouldn't have gotten hurt. You just looked like a wimp." He laughed and walked away, leaving Ron to feel stupid.

 _Of course. The swords were **fake**..._


	6. Paintball

_Okay team._

 _Today we have war. We need to plan, and we need to plan **really** good._

 _We need some type of ambush, someway to overtake the Death Eaters. I have idea, each one more ridiculous than the last, but maybe we can work with them and make them better._

 _We mostly need to find a way to overpower them._

 _Here's my ideas, and their flaws._

 _Plan A: We simply gather them up and block all sides and overpower them by firing curses and jinxes at them._

 _Flaws: We have less in numbers, and they would probably just send killing curses our way._

 _Plan B: We go one on one with each of them and slowly kill them (or badly injure them, if you don't want to kill)._

 _Flaws: Again, they outnumber us, how would we take them all out? It would be more like one on two._

 _Plan C: Bait. We use some type of bait to bring **them** to **us.** They'll be confused, thinking they're in the wrong place and then we'll bombard them with spells._

 _Flaws: What would use as bait and where would we get it?_

 _Plan D: One of us pretends to join them. We give them our false plan to position them in a bad place where they'll be weak._

 _Flaws: What if they don't believe us or brand us with the Dark Mark. And I don't think any of us knows occulmency._

 _Plan E: We blow up the bridge. We would tease them and then they will chase us down the bridge while we shoot spells behind us to make the bridge explode and they would fall and die._

 _Flaws: Puts our lives in danger. A lot. Also, where would we get explosives? If we **do** get explosives, I'll do the running, yeah?_

 _So unless you can find a way around any of these flaws, we need a new plan._

 _Guys, I want you to know, this isn't about the ambush. While, yes, we want to ambush them, we still want to be peaceful. We do **not** want to kill all of them. Then we'll be as bad as them. Be peaceful, but not too peaceful._

 _Owl back or find me ASAP to discuss._

 _Neville._

* * *

Holding the letter in his hand, Seamus ran all over the place, looking for Neville. He looked for a while before nearly crashing into him.

"Nev," he panted, out of breath "I got-" Seamus breathed in a lot of air at once.

"Hey Seamus. What do you got? Boy, breath, buddy!" Neville said as Seamus tried to speak again.

"I got explosives. We can set them out now," Seamus said, already running off.

"Wait!" Neville called. "We need to plan it!" But Seamus was off.

* * *

Neville was scared half to death, and at the moment, his life wasn't even in danger.

"You sure of what you're doing down there?" Neville called below him, where Seamus was setting up explosives. On a bridge. Many feet up. Seamus could fall and die any moment, yet Neville was the one freaking out.

Seamus took one hand off the beam he was holding onto (Neville nearly fainted) and gave him a thumbs up.

"Coming back up now! Everything's set!" Seamus called back.

Now for Neville's part.

 _(Oh, dear.)_

* * *

He was staring around fifty Death Eaters in the face and he was about to die.

He knew it. They were going to kill him, right then, right there. Neville had to start running. But they started first. So Neville jeered at them.

"You and whose's army!?" He shouted. All the Death Eaters stopped and Neville stared them down. He was about to die. One of them was about to pick up their wand and shoot the killing curse at him. So Neville did the only thing he could think of.

He ran. He ran so hard, shooting spells behind him, directed, not at the Death Eaters, but at the bridge. And behind him the bridge was blowing up. And he was running, the ground underneath him slipping away, he was almost there, _no._

Neville grabbed onto a beam and made his way to the top, breathing heavily. Tossing his wand onto the platform to give him use of both of his hands, Neville climbed up, looked at everyone up there and said,

"Well that went well."


	7. Kayaking

_*all dialogue is in English, but they are speaking French. I just don't know French._

* * *

Eléonore gasped as she walked throguh _gigantic_ front doors. Beauxbatons now seemed _tiny_ compared to this school, this Hogwarts.

 _And people said the French were snobs._ Eléonore thought, walking next to her best friend, Fleur.

"Fleur," she whispered, leaning in. "this castle, it's _huge!_ And people say we're snobs."

"Shhh," Fleur said, putting a finger to her mouth. "I'm trying to listen to the British Headmaster. Be quiet!" Eléonore shut her mouth and simply marveled at beauty of the room they were in.

The dining room had _pure golden_ plates, bowls, goblets and cutlery, the ceiling went on forever, into the night sky, or at least it was enchanted to be like that. Hundreds of lit candles strung down from the ceiling and the Frog Choir, Eléonore realized as she listened, could really sing. Hogwarts was magnificent and Eléonore wanted to sleep there, to live there forever.

And then the food appeared! It appeared on all of the plates and dishes in front of them, and Eléonore was amazed by it all. There was even some French food there, some of her favorites! She tried some of a weird-looking lumpy meat and was amazed!

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed to Fleur. "I wish we had meals like this back at home."

"We don't have food like this," Fleur began. "so we will not get fat." Fleur smacked Eléonore's hand as she went to take a second helping of the lumpy meat. Eléonore rolled her eyes and groaned.

"We won't get _fat,_ Fleur." Fleur scoffed.

"Fine, but it is on your head when Madame Guillory asks why you cannot do fifty simple push ups."

Imagining what it would be like if she went to Hogwarts instead of boring old Beauxbatons, Eléonore didn't pay any attention to the headmaster's after-dinner speech. And then, a big casket was brought out.

"This," the British headmaster said, tapping the casket with his wand. "will decide the TwiWizard Champions in five days time, Halloween." The casket sprung open to reveal a goblet. With a another tap of his wand, the headmaster made flames spring forth from the cup. "You will simply write your first and last name and your school and throw it in. And remember: no participants under the age of seventeen."

* * *

Eléonore wasn't so sure if she wanted to enter the TriWizard ( _Or witch,_ Eléonore thought indignantly) Tournament. The way the British headmaster (who's name, Eléonore found out, was Professor Dumbledore) described the three tasks, it sounded like there was a risk of death involved upon entering.

But then again they all decided to put in at the same time. She would look like a wimp if she didn't put a slip in.

Eléonore supposed she would just have to put it in, and hope that it wasn't her that was picked for Beauxbatons.

She was too young to die.

* * *

Eléonore wrote in her best handwriting _Eléonore Paquet, Beauxbatons_ and threw it in.

Then she hoped.

* * *

It was the big day. Eléonore thought the Great Hall looked magnificent, as always, but Fleur was being in a snobbish mood again and just turned her head up and the beautiful decor. There was pumpkins at least seven feet tall in all of the corners and there was magical fake bats swooping in and out of the room. _Magnificent._

During the meal (which was wonderful, as always), Eléonore kept on having lunges of worry shoot through her when she was eating. To distract herself when she got a 'worry lunge', she would see how many bats came in at that moment, but she still knew what was coming.

And then the time came. Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced that the Goblet of Fire would be choosing the three champions soon. Eléonore felt nauseated.

And then the fire changed from blue to red. Professor Dumbledore caught the slip of paper that flew out.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is," he paused, making Eléonore even more nervous. "Eléonore Paquet."

Eléonore froze. After her shock, Eléonore got up slowly and made her way to the back door where Professor Dumbledore told her to go.

But all the while, in her head, there was a mantra, chanting, _I'm going to die._


	8. Scavenger Hunt

_*Note- the flashbacks are **supposed** have no capitals._

* * *

"Sirius." There was a small ruffling noise in a nearby bush, but it turned out to just be a rabbit, who hopped away. "Sirius, you're in here somewhere. God, please don't be farther in..."

Remus was sorry. Remus was truly sorry. He didn't know exactly what he did, but whatever it was, it made Sirius run away, into the forest. Remus wanted him back.

* * *

 _it's first year. sirius is **scared**. he's a **gryffindor**. what would his parents think? he found out the next morning at breakfast. a howler. he felt **hated**. it wasn't as if he was ever particularly loved, but he was never outright hated. he ran off, to him dorm, crying._

 _"hello?" sirius heard a voice and looked out of his four-poster bed._

 _"what?" he said, seeing one of his roommates there, remus. remus just leaned over, gave him a hug and left. and that's when sirius fell for remus. fell hard._

* * *

Remus hadn't perfected the cutting spell yet, so the bush was only partially cut, making Remus cut his leg. He didn't even stop to look at how bad he was bleeding. He just cared about Sirius.

Sirius was his best friend. Sirius knew he could talk to Remus. So why did Remus have to look for him like this, going into the deep, deep forest?

* * *

 _it's sirius fourth year, the year where he finally grasps the concept of dating. if he could just muster up the courage to ask remus out, they would be a thing. sirius's crush would be resolved._

 _or sirius's crushed would **be** crushed. what if remus said no? no, it was too risky. sirius could ruin their friendship._

* * *

Remus checked his watch. It was only two i

* * *

n the afternoon. So why was it so very dark? Remus looked up to see just knots. Knots of trees, blocking all sunlight.

Oh, god. _How far in **are** you, Sirius?_

* * *

 _it's fifth year. sirius could now take care of remus. whenever he had his transformations, sirius was **helping** remus. he loved that feeling. the feeling of having a mate. the feeling of being needed. a dog type of feeling. _

_dogs knew who was their mate. so did sirius._

* * *

His face was now bleeding. _Screw these low branches._ Remus was starting to panic. He saw a centaur pass by, and centaurs lived very deep in the forest.

Remus was starting to get lost. But he would stay. Remus wouldn't leave until he found Sirius. Wouldn't leave until he knew Sirius was okay. He needed to know why it **wasn't** okay now...

* * *

 _later in fifth year, sirius got hope shined on him. remus came out to the marauder and told them that **he was gay**. there was hope for sirius now. maybe remus liked him?_

 _nah, way to far-fetched. but still..._

 _maybe? sirius was going to cling onto that single shred of hope._

* * *

Remus was going to head back. He had literally no hope left of finding Sirius. It had been an hour and half already, according to Remus's watch.

But then, running past... Was that a black, bear-like dog? Remus chased it.

* * *

 _sixth year. the year of the biggest case of a broken heart. siruis's._

 _remus brought into their room a boy, benji fenwick, while nobody was there. that was the day where sirius was going to come clean to remus._

 _but sirius had no idea that was going on._

 _stripping down to their underwear, remus and benji were doing nothing more than kissing. a lot._

 _on their faces, down their chests, kisses everywhere. and than sirius barged into the room._

 _"remus! i have something to tell you-" sirius broke off at the sight of remus and benji. "oh my god."_

 _"siruis, no, it's not what it looks like," remus said, scrambling to get up._

 _"no. oh my god." sirius's chest started to move up and down at a rapid pace; he was hyperventilating._

 _"no, sirius." but sirius already had one foot out the door, running out of the door, into the forest._

 _"benji, i have to go," remus said, scrambling on his clothes._

 _"rem!"_

 _"no, benji." and remus followed sirius out._

* * *

Chasing a dog that was ten times fast than you was no easy task. Ask Remus Lupin. Because if you walked deep into the Forbidden Forest, you would see him doing just that.

Remus still didn't know why Sirius was mad at him.

"Sirius!" Remus calld after the black dog he was chasing. "Why are you mad at me?" And then Remus tripped on a tree root and it hit him. Everything. _First year. The changes in Sirius. Sirius's occasional nervousness near Remus. Sirius's **great** acceptance to Remus being gay. Their room._

Oh god, Remus had screwed up.

Remus didn't bother to get up, he just buried his face in his hands, sobbing. The black dog stopped and trotted over.

A moment of just nothingness.

The dog licked Remus and turned into Sirius Black.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Sirius said, putting his arm around Remus.

"No," Remus sobbed. "no. _I'm_ sorry. I should've realized... Sirius... I love you."

And with that, Remus touched his lips to Sirius's, engulfing him in a hug.

"I love you too, mate."


End file.
